


Miracle

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles ever wanted was a baby, but he gets devastating news after his first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

From the time he was old enough to understand where babies came from, Stiles wanted one. He would spend hours imagining what it would be like to have his a child. Stiles had Scott, but that didn't stop him from wishing he had a little brother or sister. 

When Stiles was thirteen, he presented as an omega, and he couldn't have been more excited. The possibility of carrying children was too good to be true. And it was. 

Despite producing a healthy amount of slick, Stiles did not have another heat after the first. His dad assured him that it was nothing to worry about. That he would have another heat. 

But a month passed. 

And then another. 

After six months with no heat in sight, Stiles' father caved into parental concern and took his son to the doctor. They ran a battery of tests, all of which came back with the same conclusion: Stiles would not be able to conceive a child. 

That night, he cried himself to sleep. 

 

Fifteen years later, Stiles is married to a wonderful man. They live in a beautiful old victorian on the south side of Beacon Hills. Stiles works as a third grade teacher. His husband, Derek, is a firefighter. They even have a two-year-old German shepherd named Lily. 

Arguably, Stiles' life is as perfect as it could be. Even though he can't conceive a child, his registered dynamic is still "omega." It had never bothered Derek. When he found out, he had said, "Stiles, I love you for who you are, not your dynamic." Two days later, Derek proposed. 

So when Stiles finds himself getting sick after every meal, he tries to hide it from Derek at first. The last thing he wants to do is ruin the fantasy that their lives are (and will always be) perfect. 

He pretends it's nothing--just a stomach flu--but even the _smell_ of something like onions is enough to send him running for the bathroom. 

"Stiles?" Derek asks, knocking on the door. "Babe? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah!" Stiles calls, lifting his head from the toilet. He grabs a wad of paper off the roll and blows his nose. "Just gimme a minute." 

He squirts some toothpaste on his toothbrush and reaches over to turn the lock. 

The door swings open, and Derek stands there leaning against the jam. 

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Uh huh," Stiles replies around his toothbrush. 

"You've been throwing up a lot lately." 

Stiles spits into the sink and rinses his mouth out. "I'm fine. Really." 

"I'm worried about you." 

"Don't be." Stiles puts his toothbrush away and turns to face his husband. "I'm fine. It's probably just a stomach flu. It will be gone in a few days." 

 

A week later, Stiles is still throwing up, and Derek all-but drags him to the doctor. 

"Seriously, I feel fine." 

"Well, I don't," Derek says, threading their fingers together. "Just humor me. I'll feel a lot better when I hear the doctor say that it's just a bug." 

The nurse calls them back a moment later. She takes Stiles' vitals and asks him a few questions. "The doctor will be right in." 

They sit in awkward silence as they wait. Stiles' heart is pounding. He had tried to tell the nurse it was from nerves, and she just smiled politely. 

After what feels like an eternity, the doctor enters the room. "Misters Hale. What brings you here today?" 

Stiles explains that he's been throwing up and feeling nauseated.

The doctor nods. He listens to Stiles' heart and checks his ears and throat. "And you're an omega, correct?" 

"Legally," Stiles says with bitterness in his voice. 

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" 

"No." The reply is quick and clipped. "I haven't had a heat since I was 13." 

The doctor continues with a standard line of questioning. He asks about Stiles' diet, his activity level, and his sexual relationship with Derek. 

"Do you have regular intercourse?" 

"Yes." 

"And do you use protection?" 

Stiles frowns. "I don't see how this is--"

"No, we don't," Derek answers for him. "We've never really had a reason to." 

The doctor nods. "Well, I would like to run some blood work. In the meantime, I'm going to send you home with a prescription for an anti-emetic. That will help with the nausea and hopefully help you keep some food down. Have you tried ginger tea?" 

"I feel like I've tried everything." Stiles sighs. "The only thing I can eat without losing is vanilla ice cream." 

"Well, stick to that, then, for the time being. I'll have the results of your blood test within a few days. If your symptoms get worse, or if you start vomiting blood, go to the emergency room. For now, we're just trying to treat the symptoms so we can isolate the cause."

Stiles winces when he's stuck with the needle, but he manages to keep himself otherwise contained. Years ago, he would have run from the room screaming, but he's much less frightened with Derek by his side. 

 

On Friday, Stiles gets a call from the doctor's office. 

"Your blood work looks good--nothing to be worried about. Congratulations, Stiles, you're about eight weeks pregnant." 

He doesn't hear the rest of the doctor's words. The phone slips out of his hand and hits the wooden floor with a clack. "That's impossible." 

Derek wanders into the room, and Stiles is still standing motionless. "Babe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I--I'm--" Try as he might, he can't seem to spit the words out. 

"Stiles?" Derek's expression grows more concerned, and he notices the cellphone on the floor. "What's going on? What happened?" He picks the phone up, but the call has already ended. 

"I'm pregnant," Stiles finally manages to spit out. Wide-eyed, he focuses on his husband. "They said I'm about eight weeks." 

"Really?" Derek's eyes light up in excitement. He wraps Stiles up in a hug and spins him around. "Honey, that's amazing! We're going to have a _baby_!" 

 

The pregnancy is hard on Stiles, mentally and physically. The first trimester is full of nausea and vomiting and general malaise. At the beginning of his second trimester, his doctor puts him on semi-permanent bedrest. 

Derek tries to reassure him. "It's for both you and the baby," he says, but nothing works to sooth his husband's anxiety. 

"Pregnancy is not supposed to be like this. I should be glowing and taking lamaze classes. I'm like an invalid!" 

 

As Stiles moves into week 30 of his pregnancy, their worst fears are realised: he goes into early labor and delivers a premature baby via C-section. 

They name her Claire. She is 3 pounds 4 ounces with an almost imperceivable dusting of dark hair. Almost as soon as she's born, the nurse whisks her away to the NICU. Stiles, thankfully, is under anaesthesia, so he doesn't have to see it happen. 

When he wakes up, he sobs into Derek's chest. 

 

They allow Stiles to walk down the hall to see his baby only after he can stand and use the bathroom without support. The walk is painful and slow. Derek pushes the pole that carries Stiles' IV drip. 

It takes three minutes of scrubbing before they are admitted. 

When the nurse finally places Claire in Stiles' arms, the tears come again. "She's so tiny," he whispers, brushing his fingertip over the baby's cheek. 

Claire has machines helping her breathe, feeding her, and monitoring her heart rate, but she manages to open her eyes when Stiles is holding her. 

"Hi baby," he says, blinking away the tears so he can see his daughter. "I'm your mom." 

 

Going home without Claire is the hardest thing Stiles has ever done. They visit her every day, but it never feels like enough. His only solace is that every day she grows and gains a little strength. 

 

When Claire is two months old, Stiles and Derek hear her cry for the first time. Three weeks after that, they finally, _finally_ get to take their baby girl home. 

It's a humbling experience for both of them. The nursery has been prepped for months, and although Claire is already eight weeks, developmentally, she's still (or at last) at the newborn stage. 

"You're our miracle baby," Stiles tells her. His heart swells when she coos in response. 

Beside him, Derek is holding Lily's collar to make sure she doesn't get _too_ eager. The smile he's wearing is wide enough to break his face. 

 

When Stiles gets his second heat a few months later, he's equal parts nervous and excited. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he tells Derek. 

"No," his husband responds, "she is." 

Together, they look down at sleeping their daughter who is curled up with Lily on the living room floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @moitmiller, folks.


End file.
